Stick adhesives mainly comprising a water-soluble polymer, a gelling agent, and water can be easily applied, have good fitting after attachment and are therefore widely used as water-based solid adhesives. However, the fact is that these stick adhesives are used in bonding of paper, since the water-soluble polymer itself exhibits adhesion to adherends in a very limited range. Demands have therefore been made on development of stick adhesives that can adhere to, for example, wood, plastics, and metals. As a possible solution to this problem, a stick adhesive comprising a water-based polyurethane dispersion has been proposed as described in Japanese Patent No. 2836957. However, this stick adhesive exhibits insufficient adhesion to metals and glass, although it has improved adhesion to plastics. The stick adhesive also has insufficient heat resistance and water resistance, since the water-based polyurethane dispersion is a non-reactive polymer and is substantially linear polymer. If an amine chain extender is added to such a water-based polyurethane dispersion for imparting heat resistance and water resistance, the resulting water-based polyurethane dispersion has a high molecular weight of several hundred thousands, constitutes an emulsion having a relatively large particle size and cannot be significantly molded into a stick adhesive.